1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wobble plate internal combustion engine wherein the same compactly and efficiently effects rotation of an associated main shaft during reciprocation of pistons within the engine housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wobble plate engines have been utilized in the prior art utilizing a plurality of pistons and cylinders arranged around a central crank shaft axis coupled to an associated wobbler plate, wherein the wobbler plate is mounted obliquely upon an associated main shaft. The instant invention attempts to set forth a compact wobble plate engine utilizing a cam plate to direct overhead actuation of valves in association with a piston cylinder arrangement within the engine. Examples of wobbler plate configurations set forth by the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,596 to Scalzo setting forth a variable displacement wobble plate mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,325 to Nakesche wherein a wobbler plate-type engine utilizes a pivot connection mounted to an underlying shaft to effect rotation of an associated fly wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,396 to Berger sets forth a barrel engine with a rocking ball drive pivotally interconnecting opposed reciprocating pistons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,682 to Kenny wherein a wobbler or swash plate-type motor is set forth utilizing each piston fixedly mounted directly to an associated wobbler plate.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wobble plate internal combustion engine wherein the same addresses both the problems of compactness of construction, as well as efficiency in operation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.